Information handling devices such as, for example, storage devices, servers, network devices and other information technology (IT) equipment, can be mounted in racks, for example data centre racks and cabinets. With increasing use of smaller and more powerful processors, greater amounts of energy are being consumed by some information handling devices, and more heat is emitted, which can adversely affect device performance if the ambient temperature is not controlled. It is useful for persons associated with operating and managing information handling devices to receive timely information about environmental conditions such as, for example, temperature and other conditions, to assist operational decision making. Methods of using radio-frequency identification (RFID) sensors to track the presence and connectivity of assets, including cables, in a rack-based environment, have been described in the prior art. Many environmental sensor systems that are commonly available are not suitable for use in a rack based environment, for example because of complex cabling requirements, and/or cost in excess of the low price points necessary for widespread use, and/or inconvenient mounting systems and arrangements.